A Moment in Time
by tenko12
Summary: This story is about not only Ikuto and Amu's child, but also others in the past and future.
1. Chapter 1

A Moment in Time

Author's note: Tsukiyomi Yume is Amu and Ikuto's daughter in the future.

Sanjo Kiri is Kairi and Yaya's daughter.

Fujisaki Hiro is Nagehiko and Rima's son.

Souma Haruhi is Kukai and Utau's daughter.

Chapter 1

In the Sanjo's lab

"Kiri do you really think this will work?" Yume asked nervously. "Of course," answered Kiri.

"Ok, if you say so," said Yume. Right now Tsukiyomi Yume and Sanjo Kiri were working on one of Kiri's invention.

It was a device to see back in time. Their other friends Hiro and Haruhi are also helping them, but at the moment they're at home, so it's just Yume and Kiri.

All of a sudden rain drops started to pour down. "Kiri I think we should stop for today, it looks like it's going pour real hard," Yume said.

"Just give me another minute," Kiri asked. "Ok," Yume said while leaning on the device.

Then all of a sudden, a large strike of lightning hit the lab flowing into the machine. A light then started to illuminate from the machine.

Then Yume's face became blurry. "Kiri what's happening?" Yume asked.

"I don't know," Kiri answered. Kiri started to search all over the device.

"What's this?" Yume asked. "Kiri, why am I fading?" Yume asked.

Kiri then started to look all around the device to see what had happened then she saw something on the screen a familiar person. "Uh, Yume I think I know why you're fading," Kiri said nervously.

"What is it?' Yume asked. 'Well, you know we set the device to see fifteen years earlier right?" asked Kiri.

"Yes?" Yume asked. "Well, it seems that you're going to that time." Kiri said.

"WHAT?!" Yume shouted. "See, look on the screen," Kiri motioned.

Yume saw that Kiri was telling the truth. Before Yume fully disappeared Kiri got a walkie- talkie out of one of the drawers.

"Here, use this when you get there and tell me if there is anything wrong," Kiri took a pause, "I promise that I will get you out of there," That was the last thing Yume heard from her friend Kiri befor she disappeared.

The rest was just a blur to her…

TO BE CONTINUED…

tenko12: I've always wanted to do a cliffie please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A Moment in Time

Chapter 2

(Flashback)

Yume saw that Kiri was telling the truth. Before Yume fully disappeared Kiri got a walkie- talkie out of one of the drawers.

"Here, use this when you get there and tell me if there is anything wrong," Kiri took a pause, "I promise that I will get you out of there," That was the last thing Yume heard from her friend Kiri before she disappeared.

The rest was just a blur to her…

(End of Flashback)

Yume was unconscious for a while, but eventually woke up. "Where am I?" Yume asked curiously.

She looked around and saw that she was still in the lab. "Kiri, where are you?" Yume asked.

No one answered. Yume was sure that this was the lab though.

She then thought about the walkie-talkie Kiri gave her. "Kiri can you hear her me?" Yume asked into the device.

At first all you could hear was static, but then a voice could be heard.

"Yume, Yume is that you?" the familiar person answered. "Yes, yes it is," Yume answered.

"Where are you?" the person asked. "Well, this place kind of looks like the lab," Yume said.

There was a long pause between the two. Yume broke the silence by asking, "Kiri, what happened?"

"Yume I don't know for sure right now," Kiri answered. "Well, what am I supposed to do, just sit around and wait?" Yume asked impatiently.

"Yume I think it will be a while before I can figure out what happened, but when I do I will bring you straight home," Kiri said.

The Walkie-Talkie started to get static again. "Yume, just remember don't-," Kiri and Yume's Walkie-Talkie's could no longer connect.

"Remember not do what Kiri?" Yume asked. There was no response.

Yume tried and tried to get back in touch with her friend, but it was useless. Yume then started to panic for second, but got her composure back together.

Yume then thought about what her friend was trying to tell her, but still had no clue. Curiosity then dawned on Yume.

She wanted to see how the city looked fifteen years before. So, she walked out of the lab and took a stroll.

Yume's POV

'Everything looks the same to me,' Yume thought. Then something came to mind.

'I wonder how my parents looked before I was born.' Yume then went to her house expecting to see her parents, but instead saw her grandparents and aunt?

I then walked up to the house and knocked on the door. (Remember readers this is the past)

My grandpa opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked.

I then hugged him and said; "Grandpa, it's good to see you again," Grandpa started to turn pale and asked me, "Who are you?"

I was taken back for a second, but then remembered that I wasn't born yet. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were some one else,"

I then thought of something a way to see mama. "Um, mister I don't have a home right now and I was wondering could I rest here for a while,"

Grandpa went into deep thought and said, "You can stay, but I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room with my daughter Amu," he said.

I was so pleased and said, "I won't mind at all," Grandpa then started to smile and stated, "You look just like Amu,"

'Well, of course I do I'm her child,' I thought in my head.

10 minutes later

When I saw where I would be sleeping I told grandpa that I would be going out for a while.

While I was walking I saw a lot of things that weren't seen in the future. After a while I got tired of seeing the sites and decided to go back home.

When I was almost home I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," we both chimed together.

I looked up to see the one and only mama. She looked so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Amu asked. "Y-Yes, oh, what about you?" I asked.

"Oh, me, I'm fine," then her phone started to ring. "Excuse me," Amu said.

"Hello?" Amu asked. "Amu, my little sparrow, a guest of ours has been gone for a long time and I'm worried," grandpa said.

"Well, if you tell how the person looks I will probably be able to help," Amu said. "Well, she has dark blue hair and gold eyes just like you,"

Amu then turned around to see that she had found her missing guest. "Found her papa," then Amu shut her phone.

"So, your papa's guest?" Amu asked. I nodded my head.

Mama held out her hand and said, "Please to make your acquaintance, I'm Hinamori Amu and you are?" she asked. "Yume, Tsukiyomi Yume," I answered.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

A Moment in Time

Chapter 3

(Flashback)

"_So, your papa's guest?" Amu asked. I nodded my head._

Mama held out her hand and said, "Please to make your acquaintance, I'm Hinamori Amu and you are?" she asked. "Yume, Tsukiyomi Yume," I answered.

(End of Flashback)

Amu's POV

'Wait, did she just say Tsukiyomi?' I thought to myself. "What was your last name again?" I asked the girl.

"Tsukiyomi," Yume answered. "That's what I thought you said," I replied.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Ikuto, would you?" I asked. The girl took a long pause and then said, "Yes"

I thought about asking the girl how she was related to Ikuto, but I remembered that I had to get home soon.

"I think we should head back now," I said. Yume nodded.

A few minutes later

Yume's POV

"We're home," mama said. I was so happy at this moment, but then I thought about how I will meet papa.

After we got into the house we had dinner. It was kind of weird to me because Aunt Ami was young and also grandma and grandpa.

"So, Yume where are you coming from," grandpa asked. I was kind of nervous at first, but then just told the truth.

"Well, I'm from here it's just that I'm lost," I said. "Your parent's must be worried about you," mama said.

'You are my parent,' I thought. After we got finished with dinner we all went to sleep.

In Amu's room

"Yume, may I ask you a question?" Amu asked. "Yes?" Yume replied.

"How do your parents act?" Amu asked. "What do you mean by act?" Yume asked.

"Well, my parents act goofy all the time so I wonder do all parents act that way," Amu said.

"Well, papa is very laid back while mama cool," Yume said. "Wow, that sounds very interesting.

"Are they good at anything?" Amu asked. "Well, papa is a very good violinist and mama is good at singing," Yume said.

"Your parents sound amazing," Amu said. "Yup, they are," Yume said.

"Yume I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but I just want to know one more thing," Amu said.

"Yes?" Yume replied. "Do you have someone you like?" Amu asked.

The two blushed then there was a knock at the balcony window.

TO BE CONTIUED…

Hmm… wonder who it could be?


	4. Chapter 4

A Moment in Time

Chapter 4

(Flashback)

"_Yume I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but I just want to know one more thing," Amu said._

"_Yes?" Yume replied. "Do you have someone you like?" Amu asked._

_The two blushed then there was a knock at the balcony window._

(End of Flashback)

Normal POV

Amu and Yume looked at the balcony, but couldn't clearly see who it was.

There was another knock at the door. Yume got up to open the door.

"Yume don't o-," Amu tried to tell Yume, but was cut off because she had already opened it.

"What took you so long, _Amu?" _a husky voice asked. The voice then noticed that the person that opened the door wasn't Amu just someone that looks like her.

"IKUTO! What are you doing here?" Amu asked. "Well, I just came over to tease you for a little while," Ikuto replied.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked. "Yes?" she replied.

"Who is this?" Ikuto asked. "She's your relative, right?" Amu asked.

"No, I don't think I have a relative that looks like this," Ikuto replied.

"But, she said that she's related to you," Amu said. Ikuto then turned to face Yume.

"How am I related to you?" Ikuto asked Yume. "Well, actually I'm related to you both," Yume replied.

Amu and Ikuto looked very curiously at the girl. "And how are we all related?" Amu asked.

"Well," Yume was stopped in her sentence when she heard her Walkie-Talkie buzz with static.

"Yume can you hear me," a voice boomed from the device. "Papa is that you?" Yume asked.

"Yes, Yume," he answered, "Are you hurt or in danger?" her papa asked worriedly.

"Papa I'm okay I'm in care of nice people," Yume replied happily. "Yume may I please speak to who is in care of you?" her papa asked.

Yume then handed over the Walkie-Talkie to Amu. Amu was nervous to answer, but she still spoke clearly.

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I would like to ask you to please watch over my daughter for a little while longer.

Amu turned to Ikuto and said, "How are you talking to me and your right here?" Amu asked.

Ikuto looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, the person on the other end just said that his name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Amu replied.

Ikuto turned to Yume and asked, "What was going on," Yume then took a deep breath preparing to tell the two how she was related to them.

"Well, you know how you asked how we we're all related," Yume stated, "It's because you're my mama and papa,"

Amu and Ikuto could only stare at the girl who them her mama and papa. "You're joking right?" Ikuto asked worriedly.

"You have to be joking," Amu said. "Nope," Yume replied.

A voice then came into the conversation. "Yume, Yume sweetie please tell me you're okay," a woman's voice said.

"Mama," Yume said happily. "Yume your papa told me that your in the care of nice people please be polite to…what are their names?" the woman's voice asked.

"Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto ," Yume replied. There was a very long pause then the Yume's papa and mama's voice could be heard screaming 'What'

"Yume what were their names again?" her papa asked. "Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Yume replied.

"Yume can you please let us talk to the two," Yume's parents asked. Yume handed the Walkie-Talkie to Amu and Ikuto.

"Hello this is the Tsukiyomi's," the two cheered together. "This is Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto," the other two replied.

"I know this might sound weird, but can you please watch over our daughter for us," the Tsukiyomi's asked.

"Wait what do you mean our child?" Ikuto asked. "Well, you are Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto right?" the two asked together.

"Yes," Ikuto and Amu replied. "Well, that's your child," the Tsukiyomi's replied happily.

"What?!" Ikuto and Amu chimed together. "You heard right Yume is your child… in the future she there because her friend Sanjo Kiri's invention took her fifteen years in the past."

"Please I beg you to watch over my Yume just until we can get her back," the future Amu pleaded.

Amu and Ikuto knew they what they had to do. "We'll look after her, but how long do you think it will take to get her back to her time," Ikuto asked.

The future Ikuto was going to reply, but the Walkie-Talkie started to get static again.

A few second after no one could be heard on the other end. "This is going to be an interesting event," Amu said.

Ikuto could only nod because of the things they will have to do to protect a child, not an ordinary child their child.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

A Time in Moment

Chapter 5

(Flashback)

"_Please I beg you to watch over my Yume just until we can get her back," the future Amu pleaded._

Amu and Ikuto knew they what they had to do. "We'll look after her, but how long do you think it will take to get her back to her time," Ikuto asked.

The future Ikuto was going to reply, but the Walkie-Talkie started to get static again.

A few second after no one could be heard on the other end. "This is going to be an interesting event," Amu said.

Ikuto could only nod because of the things they will have to do to protect a child, not an ordinary child their child.

(End of Flashback)

Normal POV

Amu and Ikuto we're still in total shock from the event that had just occurred.

"Ikuto, what are we going to do?" Amu asked. "I don't know," Ikuto replied.

The two pondered for a while then some thing hit Amu. "Yume, how old are you?" Amu asked.

"15, why do you ask?" Yume asked. "Well, you could attend our high school," Amu replied.

Ikuto then caught on to what Amu was trying to get at. "Then, we could always have a close eye on you," Ikuto said.

"Great, so I get to go to the same high school as mama and papa," Yume said happily.

"Yes, Yume," Amu replied. "Now all we have to do is to get here transfer papers done," Ikuto said.

"Oh, no," Amu said. "What?" Ikuto and Yume chimed together.

"Well, wouldn't people think it's weird if someone came to school with one of our names?" Amu asked.

"That is true," Ikuto agreed. "Well, what should my last name be?" Yume asked.

The three pondered then a name came to Yume. "How about Kimoto," Yume asked.

"That would be perfect," Amu agreed. Ikuto just nodded his head in agreement.

A few minutes later

"Yume, I'll get your transfer papers tomorrow," Amu reassured.

"It's getting late, so we should hit the hay," Amu said.

"Yay, hit the hay," Ikuto said childishly. He started to head right behind the girls, but Amu stopped him in his tracks.

"And where do you think you're going?" Amu asked. "Hitting the hay with my girls," Ikuto replied childishly.

"You can hit the hay, but not here," Amu replied. "Aw, Amu at least let me rest close to my daughter," Ikuto pleaded.

"Ok, ok, but if your sleeping here you have to sleep on the floor," Amu said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ikuto said. Yume began to laugh.

The two looked at her and then asked 'what?' "Well, mama and papa in the future are always so loving to each other," Yume replied.

"Me, being loving towards this cat, never," Amu said. "I don't know Amu I think I could be like that," Ikuto said.

Amu started to blush then after a while just told him to 'shut up'

The three then fell asleep peacefully not thinking or knowing of the dangers ahead of them.

IO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

A Moment in Time

(Flashback)

"_Me, being loving towards this cat, never," Amu said. "I don't know Amu I think I could be like that," Ikuto said._

Amu started to blush then after a while just told him to 'shut up'

The three then fell asleep peacefully not thinking or knowing of the dangers ahead of them.

(End of Flashback)

Chapter 6

The next day

Normal POV

Amu woke up in a daze thinking that everything that happened was a dream. Then she found out that it wasn't a dream when Yume said, "Good morning mama,"

"G-Good morning Yume," Amu said nervously. Then Ikuto woke up by saying "What a strange dream I had last night,"

"Ikuto, good morning," Amu said. "Good morning Amu," Ikuto said.

"You didn't say good morning to your daughter," Amu said. "Oh, right I did forget to say good morning to my…," Ikuto couldn't finish his sentence.

"MY WHAT?!" Ikuto said. "Good morning papa," Yume announced.

"So, it wasn't a dream," Ikuto said now calm. Amu looked at the clock then said, "Oh no we're going to be late,"

Ikuto and Amu started to get ready for school and told Yume that she had to stay home.

Ikuto left from the balcony while Amu left from the front door.

30 minutes later

Amu's POV

'Man, what in the world is happening, yesterday I was a normal teenager and now I'm a mother,' I thought.

I got so confused about my situation that I just had to look outside to clear her mind.

Then a flash of dark blue hair caught my eye. I then looked closer to see if it was Ikuto, but it wasn't.

It was Yume. 'Yume! What is she doing here I told her to stay home,'

'I have to somehow get out of class,' I thought. I then thought about how I can get out of class then it came to me.

"Excuse me teacher, but my stomach really hurts can I go to the infirmary?" I asked.

"You may go Ms. Himamori," He said. 'It's Hinamori,' I thought.

When I got out of class I dashed straight outside. I was doing fine until I tripped over something or someone.

Ikuto's POV

'I wonder if anyone will find me here under this tree,' I thought. 'Nah, they never find me,' I thought.

Then something fell right on me. I looked down and saw a flash of pink.

It was Amu.

Normal POV

Amu got up to find out that it was Ikuto that she fell on. "Like father like daughter," Amu said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ikuto asked. "You and your daughter are both disobedient," Amu replied.

"What our daughter has already reached the rebellious stage," Ikuto asked playfully. "Yeah, because she's here right now," Amu answered seriously.

"What?" Ikuto asked. "I just saw her out here when I told her not to," Amu said.

The two then started to search for Yume. They searched everywhere they could think of.

Then it came to Amu. "Let's try the garden," Amu said.

At the Garden

Yume's POV

'Wow this is such a pretty garden,' I thought. I continued to look around until I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. The person chuckled and said, "There's no need to apologize I wasn't looking.

I looked up to see a boy with blond hair and amber eyes he looked like a prince, but he wasn't my type.

He held out a hand for me and asked if I was okay. I told him that I was okay.

"Hi, I'm Hotori Tadase and you are?" the boy asked. "Hi, I'm Kimoto Yume," I answered.

Then suddenly mama and papa came in looking pretty angry. "Yume, I told you not to come," Amu said.

"Yes, you did," I answered knowing that I will probably be scolded at when I get home.

"Chip of the old block," papa said to mama. Mama sent him a glare.

Then the boy named Tadase came into the conversation. "Ms. Hinamori you know Ms. Kimoto," He asked.

Mama looked confused at first, but then remembered I changed my name. "Oh, yes, I do because… she's my cousin," mama replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

A Moment in Time

Chapter 7

(Flashback)

_Then the boy named Tadase came into the conversation. "Ms. Hinamori you know Ms. Kimoto," He asked._

Mama looked confused at first, but then remembered I changed my name. "Oh, yes, I do, because… she's my cousin," mama replied.

(End of Flashback)

Yume's POV

'What did mama just say?' I thought to myself. I then caught on to what she was doing so I just played along.

"Yes, I'm her cousin on her mother's side," I stated. "Well, will you be attending this school?" Tadase asked.

"Yes, starting tomorrow," I replied. The boy named Tadase started to leave, but before he left he said, "I hope to see you around soon Ms. Kimoto,"

When Tadase left I felt glares on me. "Umm… I can explain?" "You better start then," mama said gloomly.

"Amu, don't be so tough on her," papa stated. I started to become happy, but then busted my bubble.

"But, that doesn't mean your off the hook," papa said seriously.

Later that day

Normal POV

The three we're in Amu's room Yume looking at her parents while they thinking about how to punish her.

"Hmm… Yume what do you like to do?" Ikuto asked. "Umm… I like to watch T.V. why?" Yume replied.

"You can't watch T.V. for 2 months," Ikuto replied. "WHAT?!" Yume screamed.

"Wow this parenting thing is pretty easy," Ikuto said. "Yeah, it does look easy," Amu agreed.

Then Ikuto got serious "Oh, and Yume one more thing don't go near that kiddy king," Ikuto said.

"Or else you be grounded for a very long time," Amu said. "Wow it is easy," Amu stated.

All Yume could do was sigh.

The next day

Amu's POV

'Hah I hope that Yume will be okay in her new classroom,' I thought. Nikaidou sensei came in saying that we had a new student.

'Wait it couldn't be,' I thought. "This is your new classmate Kimoto Yume," Nikaidou sensei stated.

Yume then started to tell the class about herself. "Nice to meet cha'," Yume said.

Yume then looked at me and smirked. 'Why does she have that smirk on?' I thought.

"Also, I'm Hinamori Amu's cousin," Yume stated still smirking. 'Oh, she is so going to get it when we get home,' I thought.

All threw out the classroom I could hear boys and girls saying cool n' spicy.

While the class was still saying cool n' spicy I sent Yume a death glare.

Yume's POV

'Mama and papa we're so mean last night saying I couldn't watch T.V for 2 months,' I thought.

I heard a door open and a man told me to come in. I was now standing in front of my new classmates, well for now.

I then saw pink hair in the back of the class. I knew it was mama.

I thought about a genius idea to get her back for the scolding last night. Before I came into the classroom I overheard some boys saying that mama was popular.

I remembered that mama didn't like a lot of attention in the future so I decided to use it in the past.

I then set my plan into motion. "Nice to meet cha'," I said.

Mama's face looked so speechless then I stated, "Also, I'm Hinamori Amu's cousin,"

The class then started to roar with cool n' spicy. I knew my plan had work, but then I felt a death glare toward me.

I saw that it was mama. I knew she would probably get me back, but it was worth it.

After school

Normal POV

Amu and Yume were walking home from school then another person could be heard running not walking.

"Ms. Hinamori, Ms. Kimoto," a voice screamed. Amu and Yume turned around to see Tadase.

"Yes?" Amu replied. "Well, Ms. Hinamori I would like to ask Ms. Kimoto to join the guardians," Tadase replied.

"Well,-," Yume almost replied, but Amu cut her sentence. "She'll think about," Amu said.

Amu then grabbed Yume's hand and they both ran home. When the two got home they went straight to Amu's room.

"Mama, why didn't you let me reply to Tadase's offer?" Yume asked. Amu stayed silent until there was a knock at the balcony door.

Yume went to open the door and said, "Hey, papa," "Hi, Yume, hi, Amu," Ikuto replied.

Amu looked at Ikuto with a serious face on. "What's wrong? "Ikuto asked.

"Tadase asked her to become a guardian," Amu replied. "What?" Ikuto asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Yume asked. "You would have to become aquainted with Tadase," Ikuto replied.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Yume said. "I really want to see what this guardian thing is about though," Yume stated.

Yume was whining on and on about how she wanted to be a guardian. After a while Amu and Ikuto just gave up.

"Ok, you can join, but you can't get close to Tadase," Ikuto said. "Okay, but why?" Yume asked.

"Just don't," Amu and Ikuto replied together. "Alright," Yume stated.

The next day

"Tadase!" Yume yelled. Yume was running toward the garden. The door opened and Tadase appeared,

"Yes?" Tadase asked. "I would like to join," Yume replied.

Tadase showed a prince like smile to Yume, but on the inside it was different something. Something Yume would never think that the thing inside of the so called 'prince'.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

A Moment in Time

Chapter 8

(Flashback)

_Tadase showed a prince like smile to Yume, but on the inside it was different something. Something Yume would never think that the thing inside of the so called 'prince'._

(End of Flashback)

3 weeks later/ In Amu's room

Normal POV

It has now been 3 weeks since Yume has joined the guardians. Then one day Yume's Walkie-Talkie started to get static which means that someone was trying to get in touch with her.

Even though her parents told her not to get too close to Tadase, she still became a friend of his.

"Y…Yume can you hear me?" A voice called. The room was silent until Yume answered.

"Yes, who is it?" Yume questioned. "It's Hiro," the voice said.

"Hey, Hiro what's up?" Yume asked. "Well, Kiri and the rest of us are still trying to fix the machine," Hiro said.

"Kiri wanted to know where you are right now to see if it was working right," Hiro stated.

"We will try to send an object to where you are to see if it's working," Hiro said.

"Okay," Yume replied. "Try to stay clear just in case though," Hiro stated.

Right now in the Future

"Okay everyone this is the moment we've been waiting for," Kiri stated.

"Kiri are you sure this is going to work?" Haruhi asked. "I'm not sure yet so that's why we're sending an object," Kiri replied.

"Oh," Haruhi replied. "Hiro, go get the screwdriver and let's see if it will work," Kiri stated.

"Okay," Hiro replied. Hiro then got the screwdriver and head towards the device.

"Alright, put the screwdriver on the table and then we'll start," Kiri announced.

Hiro placed the screwdriver on the table, but just seconds away before the test run the screwdriver fell off the table.

Hiro then picked up the screwdriver and in an instant the same thing happened Hiro was transported to where his friend was.

In the past right now

'I wonder if everything is going okay there,' Yume thought. Then there was a flash of light.

A thud was heard. Amu rushed upstairs to see what happened.

"Are you ok?" Amu questioned. "Yeah I just had an unexpected visitor," Yume replied.

"Hi, I'm Fujisaki Hiro pleased to meet you… um Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" Hiro stated.

All Amu could say was 'Hey?'

30 minutes later

A knock came from the balcony door. Amu opened the door.

"How's my two favorite girls?" Ikuto asked. When he stepped in he almost flipped to see that a guy other than himself was in the room.

"Who's this?" Ikuto asked suspiciously. "Um… Hi, Mr. Tsukiyomi I'm one of Yume's friends," Hiro stated.

"Oh, one of her friends," Ikuto repeated. There was silence until Ikuto fully processed what the boy just said.

"What?!" Ikuto shouted in a whisper. "Well, um, you see papa my friends were trying to fix the machine and Hiro here got accidentally placed in this time," Yume replied.

"And now were here," Amu stated. Static was then heard from the Walkie –Talkie.

"Yume, can you hear me?" Kiri asked. "Loud and clear," Yume replied.

"Please tell me that Hiro is with you," Kiri pleaded. "He is," Yume replied.

"Thank goodness," KIri stated. "Kiri is the machine working?" Yume asked.

"Well, yes and no," Kiri stated. "What does that mean," Yume questioned.

"Ok here's how it is the machine can work, but it only has enough juice for one person," Kiri explained.

"Well, how will me and Hiro get back?" Yume questioned. "It will take me and Haruhi a little while longer to get some more juice and you know you can count on us," Kiri stated.

"Ok," Yume replied. "I have to go now to find out what's going to help get you guys back so talk to you later," Kiri said.

A few seconds later there was silence. "I guess we have more troubles now I'm sorry," Yume apologized.

"It's okay Yume," Amu replied. Ikuto just nodded.

"Mama, papa what will we do about Hiro?" Yume asked. "WE could just forget all about him," Ikuto stated sounding like a very over-protective father.

Amu nudged Ikuto. "Sorry, I'm just a little over-protective," Ikuto stated.

"I know why don't we let him attend our school and he can live with Ikuto until the time you guys leave," Amu stated.

"That's a perfect idea mama," Yume stated. "No," Ikuto stated.

"He can attend our school, but he can't live with me," Ikuto stated.

Amu thought about a way to convince him then it came to her. "Well, I guess he'll have to stay with me and _Yume_," Amu stated.

That caught Ikuto's attention. "Okay, he can stay with me," Ikuto stated.

In Amu's mind she was celebrating that she had won. "Well, kid what's your name?" Ikuto asked.

"Fujisaki Hiro," Hiro replied. "While your going to our school your name will be Koshiba Hiro, but when with us you're Fujisaki Hiro," Ikuto stated.

From then on Fujisaki Hiro was now Koshiba Hiro.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

A Moment in Time

Chapter 9

(Flashback)

"_Fujisaki Hiro," Hiro replied. "While your going to our school your name will be Koshiba Hiro, but when with us you're Fujisaki Hiro," Ikuto stated._

From then on Fujisaki Hiro was now Koshiba Hiro.

(End of Flashback)

Normal POV

"Hiro, you kind of look familiar who are your parents," Amu asked. "Fujisaki Nagehiko and Fujisaki Rima," Hiro replied.

"Oh… WHAT?!" Amu said. "What's wrong with that?" Hiro questioned.

"Well, you see your parents aren't on good grounds with each other," Amu replied.

"That can't be true in the future my parents are happily married," Hiro stated.

"I hate to say, but what mama said is true your parents don't seem to see eye to eye," Yume stated.

"Oh, I see, well at least I'll get to see them before I was born," Hiro stated.

"Yep, that's true," Yume stated with a smile. Hiro blushed.

At Ikuto's house

"Hey, kid," Ikuto said. "Yeah?" Hiro asked. "You wouldn't happen to have a crush on my daughter would you?" Ikuto asked.

"Uh… um…eh yes," Hiro replied. Ikuto felt mad, but then had an idea pop into his head.

"I don't like the idea of you liking my daughter so let's make a deal," Ikuto stated.

"Ok, what?" Hiro asked. "I will allow you to like my daughter if you make sure she doesn't get too close to someone," Ikuto said.

"Are you serious?" Hiro asked. "Yes," Ikuto replied.

"Who do I keep her from getting too close to," Hiro questioned. "Hotori Tadase," Ikuto stated.

The next day

The girls met up with Ikuto while going to school. "Amu I will get Hiro's registration forms today and tell them that he's my cousin," Ikuto stated.

"Ok," Amu replied. Ikuto pulled Amu to the side to then speak with her privately.

"Hiro agreed to watch over Yume from Tadase," Ikuto stated. "That's good, you know you're a really good father," Amu stated.

Ikuto was shocked at first then smirked. "Thank you Amu and you seem like a very good mother," Ikuto stated.

Amu started to blush. "Now don't get me wrong like I was praising you or anything," Amu stated.

Ikuto chuckled and Amu became angry while she was still flushed.

After school at Ikuto's home

"Hey kid, get down here," Ikuto announced. Hiro came downstairs.

"Here's your uniform," Ikuto stated while tossing Hiro his uniform.

"Also remember our deal," Ikuto stated.

The next day

"Class I would like to introduce you to your new classmate," Nikaidou sensei stated.

Hiro came into the classroom. "Hi, I'm Koshiba Hiro," Hiro stated.

Hiro was transferred into Amu and Yume's class. Yume waved at Hiro and Hiro waved back.

The guys in the classroom glared at Hiro while the girls in the classroom glared at Yume.

'Wow I somehow remember this feeling' Amu thought as she looked at the atmosphere in the classroom.

"Let's see Koshiba your seat will be… there by Hotori," Nikaidou sensei stated.

Hiro walked to his seat. "Hi, I'm Hotori Tadase how do you do," Tadase stated.

'How could this person be someone Mr. Tsukiyomi doesn't want around Yume,' Hiro thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Koshiba Hiro how do you do," Hiro stated. "Mr. Koshiba I'm having a birthday party at my house next Saturday and I would like to invite you to come," Tadase offered.

"Sure," Hiro agreed. Tadase gave him a prince-like smile.

Tadase's POV

'This new guy seems to know the new chick, hmm, I have to shake him off so I can reach my goal at dating all the girls in the school,' I thought.

'That Hinamori ignored me like I was just a piece of trash, she was suppose to fall for me,' I thought. 'That Tsukiyomi girl rejected me because she said she liked that jock Souma,' I thought.

'But this Kimoto girl seems better so I'll make her mine,' I thought.

'At this party I'll confess to her and she'll accept; no girl can resist my prince-like charms well besides Hinamori and Tsukiyomi that declined me,' I thought.

When class was over I told everyone about the party. I knew right then and there that my plan was going to work.

TO BE CONTIUED…


	10. Chapter 10

A Moment in Time

Chapter 10

(Flashback)

'_At this party I'll confess to her and she'll accept; no girl can resist my prince-like charms well besides Hinamori and Tsukiyomi that declined me,' I thought._

When class was over I told everyone about the party. I knew right then and there that my plan was going to work.

(End of Flashback)

Normal POV

"Mama, did you hear Tadase yesterday he said that he was going to have a party next Saturday," Yume stated.

"Yeah, so what?" Amu questioned. "Well, can we go?" Yume asked.

"No," Amu stated bluntly. "Aw, why mama?" Yume questioned.

"Because I said so," Amu said. Yume then started to whine and whine until there was a knock at the balcony door.

'Papa's here maybe I can convince him,' Yume thought. Ikuto and Hiro then walked into the room.

"Papa can I go to a party," Yume questioned. "Sure," Ikuto stated.

"Tell him who's hosting it," Amu stated. "Who's hosting," Ikuto asked curiously.

"Well…umm…ah, Tadase," Yume stated. "You're not going," Ikuto stated bluntly.

"But why," Yume questioned. "You just can't," Amu and Ikuto stated together.

Yume then began to whine more until Amu and Ikuto couldn't handle it.

"Ok, you can go to the party, but we're coming too," Amu stated. "We are," Ikuto questioned.

"Yes," Amu said. Ikuto then leaned over and whispered to Hiro, "Just remember what you have to do while we're at this party,"

Next Friday

"Yume let's go out to shop for some clothes to wear tomorrow," Amu stated.

"Ok," Yume stated.

At Ikuto's house right now

"Mr. Tsukiyomi I don't really understand what you have against Mr. Hotori," Hiro stated.

"Well, if you know what I know you would," Ikuto stated. "Would you mind explaining?" Hiro asked.

"Ok, but just don't tell Yume," Ikuto stated. "It started in our first semester of school," Ikuto stated.

(Flashback)

"_Ms. Tsukiyomi will you please go out with me?" Tadase asked. "I'm sorry, but I already have someone I like," Utau explained._

"The next thing I know that kiddy king had a new girl around him everyday," Ikuto stated.

"Then he went for Amu," Ikuto stated angrily.

"_Ms. Hinamori will you please go out with me?" Tadase questioned. "I'm sorry Tadase, but I'm really thinking more about school than dating," Amu stated._

"As you can see that person that you might think is kind is actually a player," Ikuto stated.

Hiro looked a little shock, but shock it off. "I now understand why you don't want Yume to get too close to Mr. Hotori," Hiro stated.

"Well, I guess we're now on good terms with each other," Ikuto stated.

Hiro started to smile.

"But that doesn't mean I accept you for my daughter," Ikuto stated. Hiro then started to cry.

The next day at Tadase's home

Tadase's POV

'Okay everyone is here so now I can put my plan into motion,' I thought.

Everyone started to gather inside of my house, but I didn't see my prey I then started to search for her.

Yume's POV

I don't know why, but I brought the Walkie-Talkie with me just in case something urgent were to pop up.

I was just a few steps before going into Tadase's house, but there was static in my Walkie-Talkie so I knew it had to be Kiri.

"Yume, can you hear me?" Kiri asked. "Yep loud and clear," I stated.

"We have enough juice to get both of you guys back home," Kiri stated happily.

"Seriously!" Yume exclaimed. "Yep, just tell me when you're ready and I'll teleport you guys back," Kiri stated.

"Ok, I'll talk to you when I get back home," Yume stated.

Tadase's POV

Man I've been searching for this chick everywhere. The only place I haven't looked is outside.

When I got outside I found my prey. 'Ok put on the prince charms,' I thought.

"Ms. Kimoto what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I questioned.

"I was just talking to someone," she said. 'Ok let's just get to the confession,' I thought.

"Um, Ms. Kimoto I know this is sudden, but will you please go out with me?" I asked.

She began to blush and I knew how she would react. "Tadase I'm flattered, but I have some one else that I like.

Wait did she just decline me? When I had processed what she had said I started to shake with anger.

I felt like I wanted to hit something, better yet someone. This chick.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11

A Moment in Time

Chapter 11

(Flashback)

Wait did she just decline me? When I had processed what she had said I started to shake with anger.

I felt like I wanted to hit something, better yet someone. This chick.

(End of Flashback)

Hiro's POV

The party is really good, but I noticed two people missing. Tadase and Yume.

I searched around the crowd of people at the party, but still I couldn't find the two.  
I got a little nervous because I knew Mr. Tsukiyomi would get me so while he and Mrs. Tsukiyomi were distracted I went outside to see if the two were outside.

When I got out I came when Tadase asked Yume to go out with him. I felt a strange tingling feeling when he said that, but that faded away when Yume said that she had someone that she liked.

Tadase started to shake and automatically lifted his hand.

Ikuto's POV

Hmm where's the kid, better yet where's my Yume. "Amu do you see the kid or Yume around?" I asked.  
She nodded her head no. I then became a little curious. I started to search around with Amu behind me.

After we saw neither of the two inside the house we checked outside. There we found the kid looking at something or someone.

Both me and Amu saw what he was looking at…Tadase raising his hand.

Normal POV

Slap that sound echoed through out the ears of the people outside. Tadase slapped Yume leaving a mark on her face.  
Yume fell to her knees and as fast as lightning Ikuto and Hiro went to show Tadase how to treat a girl.

Amu went to Yume to check on her. "How dare you hit my Yume!" Ikuto yelled.

"She's just a chick just like pinky over there," Tadase stated. Ikuto punched Tadase in the gut for that comment.  
"You can talk about any girls except my Amu and Yume!" Ikuto announced.

Amu started to blush at his comment. "Yeah and you never ever speak or come near my Yume again," Hiro stated.

Yume then began to blush along with her mother. Then Ikuto and Hiro dived in for a punch at the same time leaving Tadase unconscience.

A hour later at Amu's home

"Well, tonight has been very interesting hasn't it?" Amu asked. "Yep," Ikuto replied.

The Walkie-Talkie then began to get static which meant something was up. "Yume, can you hear?" Haruhi asked.  
"Yeah loud and clear," Yume replied. "Kiri and I would like to know you and Hiro are clear to go," Haruhi stated.

Yume turned to Hiro and her parents. "I like this time, but I think we should get back now, right Hiro?" Yume asked.

Hiro nodded. "Well, if that's what you want we'll crank the machine up and send you home," Haruhi stated.

"Ok, while you do that we'll say our goodbyes," Yume said.  
"Mama, papa I loved the time that I've spent with you, but now I have to go," Yume stated.  
"WE understand," Ikuto and Amu chimed together. Yume then pulled them into a hug.

"It was a pleasure to talk to the younger you Mr. Tsukiyomi and Mrs. Tsukiyomi," Hiro said with a bow.

A big hole was then appearing on the wall. "I guess it's time," Yume stated.  
Then a curious question popped in Yume's head. "Um, Hiro when we were outside and you said that I was your Yume did you mean it?" Yume questioned.

"Y-Yeah," Hiro replied. The two looked at each other then Ikuto butted in.  
"Just because you did your job doesn't mean I fully accept you…but just keep watching over her in the future," Ikuto stated.

"You two have a safe trip." Amu stated. The two nodded and headed inside of the hole and in mere seconds they were gone.  
When the hole disappeared Amu's mama walked into the room and said, "Amu when did you get a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not her-," Ikuto stated, but then was cut when Amu stated, "For a while,"  
Ikuto was shocked at first, but his smirk was soon plastered on his face.

I guess this was just another moment in time…

THE END


End file.
